A need exists for a method for transporting a drilling rig that does not require a tractor or “sow” to move the rig 30 to 300 feet.
A further need exists for a method for moving a drilling rig that is capable of orientating the rig through 360 degrees in a fully pivoting and swiveling manner so that the rig can move through 360 degrees twice or three times, or the rig can move less than 360 degrees if needed.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.